


First Date.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	First Date.

Reid had demolished the pepper pot and the salt pot was about to go the same way.  
He had managed to fray the edge of the very good quality napkin that Andy the waiter had placed on his lap.  
He had dropped three forks. Not the same fork. Three different forks. Andy bringing a new one each time.

“Here you go Sir. Let me take that one from you.”

Andy had been a waiter long enough to recognise all the signs, first date nerves.  
Or even blind date nerves…given the state of the young man.

Reid knew he was anxious, maybe even nervous…the fidgeting…the pounding of his heart in his chest and his dry mouth pointed to this.  
He wasn’t sure why he was nervous however, granted this was their first real date but he had known Hotch forever…how bad could it be…?

He’d drank the first glass of water Andy had poured out but was afraid to drink anymore in case he needed the bathroom.  
What if he wasn’t there when Hotch finally turned up. Perhaps he would think Spencer wasn’t interested.

Andy hovered round the table, replaced forks, refilled the water glass.  
He couldn’t understand why the young man was so worried.  
He was good looking, clear skin, perfect features, bright eyes, hair in tumbling brown waves that he tucked behind his ears.  
Whoever he was waiting for must be very special indeed.

 

Hotch was running late.  
He had been on course showering and shaving, then when he began to get dressed he had realised he had no idea what to wear.  
He frowned at himself.  
He hadn’t wanted to wear a suit. He always wore suits.  
He wanted tonight to be special, that’s why he had booked a table in that expensive restaurant, stupid, that meant he had to wear a suit…  
He lifted one or two from the wardrobe and put them back again.  
He wished he had suggested a pizza…then he could have dressed casually…not made such a big deal about this…he looked at himself in the mirror and stared himself down…damn…damn…damn.  
What was so difficult about this? He had shared a hundred meals with Reid over the past three years…he needed to get a grip…

He finally chose a midnight blue suit he had worn once at a wedding.He knew he had never worn it for work.  
He found a deep purple shirt that someone had bought him for a gift…not something he would buy for himself.  
He looked in the mirror when he was ready and smiled at his reflection…Reid had seen him covered in every kind of dirt and grime, this would do.

Reid, not wearing a watch, had been looking at his phone every few minutes, checking the time, for messages.  
Was Hotch late? Was he coming?  
What if he had changed his mind?  
It had taken a long time for them to get to this point.  
Was it a mistake?   
The time on the cell changed very slowly, he wished he had not been so early.  
Hotch wasn’t late, he was early, and because he was early he had wound himself up.  
He sighed…checking his cell for the fifth time he saw Hotch was late, exactly three minutes late.  
The pounding in Reid’s chest became louder and louder, he wondered that the diners on the surrounding tables couldn’t hear.   
He pocketed the phone and looked up just as Hotch walked towards him across the room.  
He stood abruptly and the chair toppled back, caught by Andy before it crashed to the floor.

Andy looked at the expression on the young man’s face, a beaming smile had lit up his eyes, his date must have arrived.

Andy turned to check them out.

A tall dark haired man was crossing the room, he was wearing a very nice suit but on first glance was nothing special, second glance however revealed his power, his strength, Andy recognised an alpha male when he saw one.

The young man was still standing, Andy wondered why he had diagnosed first date nerves.  
This pair knew each other, their body language showed that.  
The young man had relaxed as soon as the other had entered the room.  
They were a couple, had been a couple for a long time…  
Andy looked at the newcomer again, wondering what the young man saw in him, was it only the power?

Andy looked into the older man’s eyes. There was affection there and love, and deeper, passion that burned like a nova,   
Anyone would be happy to have someone in their life who looked at them like that.

Hotch confident and decisive now he was here, smiled into Spencer’s eyes.  
When he was close enough he tipped his head and pressed a soft kiss on Reid’s cheek.

Reid not expecting the easy affection allowed his eyelashes to flutter shut in pleasure.  
He inhaled… the cold frosty air Aaron had brought in with him.  
The tang of lime in the aftershave he wore and underneath the deep scent of the man himself. He sighed.

“Sorry I’m a little late, I couldn’t decide what to wear.” Hotch laughed.

“Always a problem on a first date. Or so I’m told.” Reid smiled.

“Have you looked at the menu? What sounds good?”

Spencer recited the menu out loud, discussing each and every dish.  
Questioning this and that, where would the get the ingredients for such and such.

They ordered food and wine and relaxed into each others company.  
They had worked together for a long time, they had become friends, the fact that lately they had both wanted to take their relationship further could not take that away.   
They managed to find plenty to talk about apart from work. Books, movies, even restaurants they had visited.   
The evening was a success with only the occasional touch of the hand or warm smile leading anyone to think they were more than friends.

Hotch was pleased with the way things were going, he had no intention of pressuring the younger man.   
Willing to bide his time, wait for Spencer to make the next move.  
Spencer calling him by his given name almost had him breaking his resolve.  
How could Spencer’s voice calling him Aaron cause such a thrill to surge through him, straight to his groin?

They got up to leave, walking to the desk to pay the check.

 

Hotch's cell rang and after listening for a few minutes replied with his agreement. He called for a cab then turned to Reid.

“We have a case. We have to leave for San Diego at six in the morning. I will come by to pick you up. I’ve arranged for a cab to take you home now.  
I'm sorry, I didn't intend to cut tonight short like this. I have to look at a few things before tomorrow."

Reid was all professional in a second, only a slight shadow in his eyes pointing to his disappointment at the abrupt ending to the evening.  
“I understand, I have enjoyed tonight, we can do it another time. Go on a date I mean.” Spencer’s cheeks went a little pink.

Hotch smiled, his right arm slipped round Reid’s waist pulling him close.  
His left hand slid up through the shining brown waves to hold Reid’s head.   
He claimed Spencer’s lips, kissing him over and over, his tongue teasing Reid’s own, making him moan with pleasure, with want, with need.

“Or…I can come home with you and em… you can… ravish me…”

“Ravish you? Have you been reading historical chick-lit again?” he smiled.

Spencer slipped his hand round Hotch’s neck stroking, caressing, he gently licked Hotch’s lips open and slipped his tongue inside.

Hotch tightened his grip on the younger man and returned the kiss but then lifted his head.

“I should really go…”

Spencer had noticed the surge of lust that ran through Hotch at the use of his name.  
He was prepared to use any means to get what he wanted and he had wanted Hotch for a long time.

“Please Aaron let me come with you, we don’t have to have sex, it would just be nice to be close, for tonight, please?”

Hotch knowing he was being manipulated, was still too enchanted to refuse, was Spencer trying to seduce him?   
Rolling his eyes, he smiled and nodded, when the cab arrived he gave his own address.

Taking Spencer’s hand he pulled him into the cab.

“I knew you’d be trouble, Doctor Reid.”

“Shut up and kiss me Agent Hotchner. “ Spencer teased.


End file.
